


True Love Lost?

by FeatherDancer106



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherDancer106/pseuds/FeatherDancer106
Summary: Time will only tell if Hermione actually catches the eye of one- Remus Lupin or does he have his sights set on another?





	1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [True_Loves_Wolf_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/True_Loves_Wolf_2019) collection. 



> Written for The Wolf's Lair "True Loves Wolf Fest"- February 2019
> 
> Much Love to My Beta: Kaarina_Riddle
> 
> I picked one of the many creative prompts and it had to tie-in somewhere in the fic
> 
> Prompt: And before he/she walked away he/she whispered to me, “just because the timing is off does not mean you and I are not destined to be. There is no end to our story.”

 

“I desperately clutch on to any news of you or mention of your name like someone afraid of heights would grip onto a lookout handrail. Except it's not a handrail... It's broken glass. And the tighter I grip it the deeper it cuts me...and the more I bleed.” - Ranata Sazuki

Hermione was in her Fifth Year at Hogwarts, a mere but brilliant seventeen year old witch- thanks to the use of a Time-Turner in her Third Year. Having already come into the Age of Majority upon what technically was her fifthteenth birthday. She was currently in residing at 12 Grimmauld Place for the remaining Summer Holiday. The Weasley family was expected to arrive in the next 2 weeks, Mrs. Weasley however came over everyday; not only to provide food within the dismal house but to keep an eye on the younger witch who had unfortunately taken up to spending her time within the Black Family Library- but who the older women thought was to be having an illicit affair with the only 2 males currently living at the Order Headquarters.

  
Sirius Black, the last remaining Black Heir, couldn’t really tell what days were which due to his excessive yearning and participation in keeping the Odgen’s Firewhiskey in business. Remus Lupin, best friend to the Black Heir, was really only staying at Headquarters to help Sirius within the realm of the living. While Sirius often slept the day away to avoid having a hangover from Hades himself- Remus kept his mind agile with use of the Black Family Library. He often sat in a comfortable silence and even discussed theories of various disciplines with her. As the days grew on, Hermione found herself rekindling the crush that was formed within her Third Year as a his student, often imagining them together in the throws of passion that kept her up until the wee hours of the morning and catching herself feeling hot and heavy- leading to a cold shower to wake up and refresh herself in order to face the day.

  
As the days passed by in what was a blur for Sirius, Hermione and Remus continued to grow closer over their love of knowledge and books. It was to the point to where Hermione was curious about his infliction and wanted to know more about the monster lurking beneath the surface. As the day grew into night, their conversation went from scholary to light banter and flirtations- it wasn’t until Sirius stumbled into the Library in a drunken stupor that the two bookworms realized how much time had passed being alone in the library together. Remus glanced at the clock and shooed Hermione to bed without so much as a “good night” because of the look in Sirius’ eyes and the expressions showed on his face due to the nature of his current predicament.

  
“I didn’t realize that the wolf enjoyed the company of Little Red, Remus” as Sirius drew his glassy-eye gaze upon him.  
Remus harded his glare at his best friend of over 20 years, “It’s not like that and you know it Padfoot. She isn’t my mate, plus the fact that she is too young for me. Lily was pregnant with Harry when Hermione was born- I’m old enough to be her father, just as much as you are. Don’t think I don’t see the way you look upon her flesh when she waltzes around the house half naked like a bitch in heat. She may have a crush on me, but I can PROMISE you- it's not reciprocated.”

  
“Alright Moony, if you say so- but you might want to let the little chit down easily. It wouldn’t go will with being accused of something you didn’t do. I myself am the prime example of that don’t you think?” Sirius replied with a quirk of his lips.

  
Remus rubbed his two day stubble as he began to process the information as well as come up with a scenario to bring this inappropriate attention to Hermione- hopefully they would be able to discuss this as mature adults. “Yes, it will need to be discussed with her. Preferably before anyone besides us reside here. Unwanted attention and motherly figures don’t bode well with a situation like this. I’ll bring it up with her tomorrow- hopefully it will clear the air and snap her back to reality.” Remus broke the cold tension that had settled within the room “I should head to bed, the moon is approaching in 2 days. We know how much of an arsehole i can be without adequate sleep before then. Good night Sirius, you might want to cut back or stop drinking; Harry will be arriving at the end of the month.”

  
Sirius made his way to the liquor cabinet located next to the fireplace and began to fill a tumbler full of Firewhiskey. Harry was his priority, or should be; but Harry wasn’t here for the time being and what the little fawn didn’t know- won’t hurt him. Settling onto the vacated couch, Sirius thought about the attention Hermione could be giving him rather than Remus. Sirius was a lonely man, having spent twelve years in Azkaban then another year on the run- he didn’t really have any companionship or better yet; someone to warm his bed at night that his thoughts began to take a turn for the worst. The clock slowly creeped to three o’clock in the morning and the bottle of the strong brew was almost gone, Sirius contemplated not only the events that would happen the rest the week until the Weasleys came but also the end of the month- he would see his godson again. A smile on his face and thoughts of a better time lured him off to dreamland which became seeing the gloriously naked body of a young Hermione Granger.  
Hermione was up in her room on the third floor, laying in bed trying to think of way for Remus to notice her. Stubility was not her strong suit, especially when it came to matters of the heart. She couldn’t help but notice the way his muscles twitched the closer it got to the full moon and they way his face looked younger every time he smiled or laughed. He really was a rugged and handsome man. Hermione picked up on things many wouldn’t know about him as well- like the way he would always end up reading a fantasy novel sometime during the day, usually after lunch. He also preferred his tea with minimal sugar and just a hint of lemon. He could recite poetry and sonnets off the top of his head and you could catch him humming a tune from the 1970’s if you listened closely enough. Remus Lupin was without a doubt- the perfect man for one Hermione Jean Granger- it was just the matter of having him figure it out and work towards becoming a couple.

  
The morning sun streamed through the glass along with side of the house and into the kitchen/dining room. Hermione was up early making breakfast for not only herself but for Remus and Sirius as well. She ate as she cooked; fried eggs, toast with lots of butter and jam, bacon- both slightly under-cooked as well as crispy, roasted potatoes and tomatoes along with beans. More protein than anything as Hermione noticed last night when Remus made dinner that he preferred his meat to be more on the bloody side rather than cook thoroughly. She knew the moon was coming closer and closer- what better way to wake up than breakfast in bed. Hermione prepped not one, but two platters and left one under a Statis Charm for when Sirius woke up for the day- Remus’s platter was taken up to his room by Hermione with a Feather-Light Charm added to it; she just hoped that he wouldn’t be grouchy towards her as it was earlier than normal for him to be getting up- even with the moon coming the next night.

  
Remus could smell her as soon as she reached the landing for the second floor. He could smell the aroma of the food as she was cooking and it took more than just his willpower to keep him from going downstairs and eating exactly whatever she had made. He couldn’t help that he was starving- the Moon made him feel like he hadn’t eaten for days, maybe it was the metabolism of the wolf himself that made as frail and sickly looking as he was. Remus could tell that Hermione right outside his door- her nervousness suffocated her usual fire and parchment scent. As she took a deep breath it was only food that he smelled and it was heavenly and intoxicating. Remus could pinpoint the Rosemary, Thyme and Olive Oil that she used to roast the potatoes as well as the rarer slices of bacon that Hermione had prepared. I guess he had missed the first knock in the musings as the nervousness was back in his nose again.

  
“Come in Hermione, i believe you have a present for me as well as i have something to discuss with you as well.” Remus called out from where he was sitting up against the Headboard of his Queen-size bed.

  
Hermione gently pushed open the door to his room and gaped around to discover Remus’ “bachelor pad” within Grimmauld Place. While Sirius’ room was draped in scantily clad females and Gryffindor House memorabilia; Remus’ room was covered top to bottom in bookshelves. The furniture within was a light sand color with navy blue accents placed variously within the room itself. “I just wanted to bring you breakfast in bed, as the moon will be tomorrow- are their any potions i need to stock up on for you? Would you like to rest the remainder of the day- i can bring you Lunch and Dinner as well if that's the case.”

  
A gentle smile crept upon Remus’ face, “No Hermione, this is fine. You shouldn’t have to feel like I need to be waited on; i'm sure that you have other things that you need to get done like Summer Essays or practicing the spells themselves.”

  
Hermione sat the tray on the edge of the bed closer to Remus and stepped back, “actually all of my homework is done, and i know all the theory and movements by heart. I also really don’t mind helping you. I’m sure the days leading to the Moon are hard on you.”

  
Remus grabbed a piece of toast and began to pile a few pieces of bacon and so spoon of beans onto it; “actually Hermione, all of the days are hard on me; you just get used to it. I already have thirty years experience dealing with full moons. Half of your life- give or take. Which actually brings me to what i wanted to talk to you about… I know that you have a crush on me.” Hermione’s cheeks begin to flush and her body language moves to a more defensive stance, “I’m twenty years older than you are, while i understand that you look up to me both as mentor and a friend- this is highly inappropriate behavior. You’re still in Hogwarts and i was actually your professor two years ago. You’re only fifteen..” “Seventeen actually- i used the time-turner all of third year, i'm a legal adult in Wizarding Britain now. Nothing is stopping us from being together.” Hermione cut in and Remus put a hand up to stop her from continuing. “I don’t feel comfortable being with you Hermione- it's nothing against you as person, but its your age and that fact that you’re Harry’s best friend. I cannot in good conscious court you- you have so much of the world to experience. You shouldn’t be tied down to a old, ugly lycanthrope like me. I don’t have any money as i can’t keep a job for very long; as well as the only home i own is a run-down little shack outside of Dover that belonged to my parents. A relationship between us not only isn’t plausible, but it's not realistic. While I appreciate the attention- to a point, nothing is going to come of us being together. I hope you know and realize that- i can only be a friend and mentor for you Hermione.”

  
Hermione flushed and looked guiltily to the floor, “I’m sorry Remus, I hope that you will still want to be around me even though i’ve made you feel uncomfortable. I hope you enjoy your breakfast” Hermione then rushed out of the room and up the stairs into her room. She didn’t come out of her room for the rest of that day except to eat and go to the bathroom and even then she tried to make sure that both Remus and Sirius weren’t around- even going as far as to hurry up her task and hightail it out of there. Remus and Sirius played chess most of the day as they both had different things on their mind- Remus thinking of his coming transformation and Sirius thinking of a way to comfort the poor, distraught girl and find some comfort for himself in the mix. The Full Moon passed without a hiccup and Remus found a muscle relaxing and pain potion upon his bedside table come the afternoon after the full moon.

  
The rest of the Summer came and went within the same fashion- Hermione avoided both Sirius and Remus, it came easier once the Weasley brood came to stay at Grimmauld and then of course Harry coming as well. Order members were in and out at all times, some of them even staying for dinner. Hermione noticed that a young Auror by the name of Tonks was often at both the meetings and stayed for dinner- she couldn't help but notice the mutual flirtations going on between Remus and the bright Auror. As Summer came to a close, Grimmauld was a flurry of disorganized chaos, with Hermione as the exception of course. She couldn’t help but think that even though she would be at Hogwarts- time often did make the heart grow stronger…

The school term passed in the blink of an eye as it tends to- no only did Hogwarts have an ugly, Ministry toad as their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but Harry continued to have visions of Voldemort despite his occlumency sessions with Professor Snape. The only good thing that came of this year was Dumbledore’s Army- she gained more knowledge from Harry in those short months of his instruction that she did from Umbitch all year. Every night however the rugged werewolf flooded her dreams which ended up causing her to wake up with wet knickers and having to take a lukewarm shower every morning.

  
The school term came to an end after they were caught by Umbitch in her own office after Harry received what turned out to be a bogus vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. The ride to London on the back of an invisible beast was almost too much for Hermione to fathom- but she made it, with only a small heart attack of course. The Department of Mysteries caused a rush of adrenaline to flow through Hermione’s veins as they were chased by Death Eaters from the Prophecy room to the Time Room. Hermione incapacitated Rabastan LeStrange before being hit by an unknown Purple Flame curse by Dolohov. It wasn’t until the rest of Dumbledore’s Army was back at Hogwarts recovering from the Battle that Hermione woke up. Remus was at the end of her bed arguing with Professor McGonagall and Tonks. Apparently Remus continuously tried to dissuade Tonks from trying to start a relationship with him- the same thing Remus did the summer before with Hermione… Hermione couldn’t help but smirk as she fell back asleep due to the amount of potions coursing through her bloodstream. The last words that Hermione could hear from Tonks as Remus walked away from her bed were “just because the timing is off does not mean you and I are not destined to be. There is no end to our story.” It wasn’t until Remus finally sighed at the end of argument that her heart clenched in fear… She was losing him before the battle even truly began...


	2. Somewhere in the InBetween- Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Remus made up his mind about being with Hermione?

 

“I think perhaps I will always hold a candle for you- even until it burns my hand. And when the light has long since gone… I will be in the darkness holding what remains, quite simply because I cannot let go” - Ranta Susuki

The Order finally decided to remove Harry from Privet Drive, we would be going in teams of two to accompany him back to the Burrow- which was now Order Headquarters after Dumbledore’s death last year. We didn’t know who was taking who until just a few hours ago- they decided to draw names out of a hat for Godric’s sake! It was down to Kingsley, Tonks and Remus for the “adults” and George, Ronald and Hermione as the “minors”. Hermione could only hope that Remus drew her name… Tonks went first and pulled out Ronald, so it was now a fifty-fifty chance of Hermione to accompany Remus who would be using a broom to take the “Other Harry” away. Though should would be much more comfortable taking a Thestral- Hermione would just suffer through the ride if it meant that she could be closer to Remus. Luck however would not be on her side as Remus pulled George’s name out of the hat.

It finally came time to take Harry away- after drinking the Polyjuice Potion, Hermione wondered if it would be possible for her to switch places with George but ended up deciding against it. She knew where her place in this operation was and she refused to jeprodize Harry’s safety for a chance at love. Though Remus and Tonks had gotten married early in the summer, Hermione still hadn’t come to accepting that fact. She still believed that Remus would see the errors in his way and come crawling back to her, she just had to wait it out.

Arriving at the Burrow with Kingsley, Hermione was grateful to see Remus alive and well though George had ended up losing an ear when dueling against Snape. When Tonks finally arrived with Ron, Hermione rushed into his arms hoping that it would spark some jealousy into Remus; as Hermione knew that Ron had a crush on her since last year if not before then. However, her plans didn’t work out- Remus and Tonks returned to their home and Hermione began making the last minute preparations for the Horcrux Hunt. They would leave after the wedding tomorrow evening or early the next the morning once the party started winding down. She wanted to be prepared for any and all last minute necessities.

It had been a few weeks since the boys and Hermione began their Top Secret Mission… they were currently staying at Grimmauld Place, laying low and staying one move ahead of the Death Eaters that had surrounded the townhome even though they couldn’t see it. Hermione lived through her dreams of Remus and continuously replaying their dance at Bill and Fleur’s wedding in her head between researching tasks and day to day operations. The Trio heard someone apparate onto the top step and come in- it was only until they were bypassing Moody’s Dumbledore apparition that Hermione recognized who it was that had entered their domain. She relaxed and put her wand down wanting to run to him, hold him tight and never let go.

Remus wanted to come stay with them, Hermione’s heart skipped a beat- maybe he had finally come to his senses and wanted to be with her; maybe he finally realized that Tonks was all wrong for him and he escaped from her prison. Remus was finally coming around to the idea of being with Hermione! Until Harry asked him why he was there… It was then that Hermione’s heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. “Dora is pregnant…” Those three words burned into every thought and idea Hermione had of Remus ever being with her. No matter if Remus had come around to the idea of being with her- she could never compete for his attention with Tonks having his child. Though Hermione wasn’t totally against trying to get Tonks to sign her rights over and being with Remus; but this wasn’t the case- Remus was just scared of bringing a child into such a war-torn world. Harry and Remus continued to argue about Remus’ impending fatherhood and his responsibilities; only for Remus to give up and head back to Tonks and his unborn child. As Remus began to stroll out of the Kitchen of Grimmauld Place; Hermione whispered low enough for Remus’ lupine hearing to pick up- “just because the timing is off does not mean you and I are not destined to be. There is no end to our story.” Remus continued his trek to the front door and the last memory Hermione had left of him was his back towards her and the front door slamming shut.


	3. Is it Truly the End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Final Battle has come- is there still hope on the horizon?

 

“Our parting was like a stalemate… Neither of us won. Yet we both lost. And worse still… that unshakable feeling that nothing was ever really finished.” - Ranata Suzuki

 

Hermione and the Boys were finally at the Hog’s Head, waiting for something to happen so that they could be taken to Hogwarts; unknowing what was truly going to happen by the end of it all. After Remus had left Grimmauld, they were caught by a snatcher and had thought to have compromised the safety of it- so they fled to the Forest of Dean. Ron had abandoned them but had comeback- as well as finding the Locket and Cup Horcruxes. The Locket had been destroyed when Ron had turned back up and they rode on the back of a dragon to escape from Gringotts. They still had the Cup to destroy as well as another two Horcruxes, but what Hermione had failed to mention to Harry was that there was a huge possibility that he was also a Horcrux unknowingly made back in 1981.

As they made their way through the tunnel leading to the Room of Requirement, the former and new Dumbledore’s Army greeted them with open arms in celebration- but it was short lived. They still had a mission to complete and hopefully win the war. Reinforcements were called in through the Wizarding Wireless; they had a battle to fight and a war to win. As Harry left with Luna Lovegood in search of the Diadem of Ravenclaw; Ron and Hermione prepared the DA and the incoming Order members with information and spells that could and should be used in Battle. An announcement for all students to report to the Great Hall rang through the Room of Requirement- this was just the beginning.

Remus had came in the middle of Ron’s strategic battle plan and Hermione could feel the butterflies begin to flutter around her stomach at the sight of him. Fatherhood suit him, but she couldn’t help but think that he should be at home with the newborn Metamorphagus, Teddy. Still though, seeing him was a great relief as well as causing Hermione anxiety- now she would have to watch out for Remus as well as both Harry and Ron.

The Order members followed behind the DA students as they made their way towarts the Great Hall. Since Harry was with Luna- Hermione tried to keep and eye out for them but failed to spot them within the crowd. Harry could handle his own though, he’s survived so many attempts to his life already- what’s one more. Once the “assembly” started, Hermione could hear spell-fire come from within and almost rushed through the doors- only to be held back by Remus. It wasn’t until they heard a window break that everyone walked through the doors as a united front. Voldemort’s voice was resounding in their heads as soon as they burst through the doors to the Great Hall and everyone knew- the Battle had just begun.

Ron and Hermione had made their way to the second floor bathroom as the younger students were being evacuated from the Castle walls. Having finally opened the passage to the Chamber of Secrets- Hermione was stunned by the fact that Ron could repeat what he heard when Harry talked in his sleep as well as the corpse of the Basilisk Harry fought when they were in the Second Year. Grabbing a fang from the corpse, Ron and Hermione destroyed the Cup Horcrux together; the magical backlash cause the water within the Chamber to rise above them and violently crash back down. It was at this point that Ronald finally got the courage to express his feelings towards Hermione and surprised with a passionate kiss. Once the kiss was broken, Hermione tried to keep her distance from Ron as she truly didn’t want to lead him on in any way. They trapezed their way back from the underground and ran into Harry on the Main Staircase before joining the spellcasting fray- making their way to the Whomping Willow as they knew Voldemort was meeting Severus Snape within its confines. It wasn’t until Snape was killed and Harry gathered his memories that Voldemort called a cease-fire for the battle weary warriors to gather their dead and see to their injured.

Walking into the Great Hall after making their way back to the castle- the Weasley bunch was gathered around a body that way laying on the floor… Coming closer; the Trio realized that it was Fred that had passed away in the battle, scanning the room for anyone else, Harry grabbed Hermione’s hand and squeezed. Following his eye movement, Hermione realized just who it was that had caught his attention… Remus and Tonks were laying next to each other with their hands almost intertwined. Harry and Hermione made their way towards the couple, it was at this point that Hermione broke down; but at least her emotions were not going to be criticized as it wasn’t truly out of place. Hermione stayed by Remus’ side for the remaining minutes of the hour. It wasn’t until Voldemort called Harry out that Hermione pushed her grief to the side and once again prepared for battle. She kissed Remus’ cold temple for the first and last time as fresh tears flowed from her eyes. She got up from her seat and began to walk away, she mumbled under her breath one final time, “just because the timing is off does not mean you and I are not destined to be. There is no end to our story. I will see you in another life my Alpha. Until my final breath- I will forever love you.”


End file.
